The G9 Saga
by KagamineKame
Summary: Four childeren were born in the years nearing 2000. Each child looks slightly odd, be it discolored eyes, blue-ish hair, or the odd attraction to ghosts and spirits. These are the Gorillaz' kids. And this is their story. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before you all get onto me for not posting on my other stories, this one has been sitting in a notebook for months now and I needed to get it out here. It starts out in Plastic Beach, but then transcends into the DoYaThing time period. This includes band member's kids (which I know has been done before) and two OCs. This was a random idea I came up with in second period gym, volleyball, where I got so bored I said "I wish the Gorillaz would come and take me and my friends away." So yeah… These characters represent people in my life and Dillan represents me, but they are nothing like the actual people in reality. I will hopefully have drawings of the actual characters up on deviantART under the name "murdiegrl666" so keep an eye out for those. I hope the characters aren't OOC and I hope you enjoy it! Enough of my rambling, here it is: The G9 Series!**

G9: Family

Dillan POV

I yawn, Gym class. Second period. Volleyball. Just when I think I'm going to nod off, a steady _beep, beep, beep_ rings through the room. "Okay, whose phone?" Coach Newt asks. We all glance at each other. It is the day and age where you were nuts if you brought a phone in your pocket to any sporting thing. No one has their phone.

The beeping becomes faster, eventually merging into one long string of noise. Then suddenly an explosion rocks the hallways. We are all thrown against the walls. The power in the school goes out. Then I hear a girl scream. A gunshot goes off, she silences, and then the silence is filled with a loud, echoing _click, click, click, click_ of heeled boots.

A figure emerges from the dust. Not a child, I guess. The dust clears and I'm able to see him. He's tall, lanky, but well built. His skin is a pale, sickly shade of green, his hair is black, greasy, and the fringe in the front drops over his mismatched eyes. His nose is rounded and bent, as if it had been broken and not healed properly. He wears a long-sleeved black turtleneck sweater and black slacks. He raises his arm to reveal a shotgun and fires a shot, silencing the murmurs rippling through the crowd. Another appears near him.

Another man, a few inches taller, with long, angular limbs and pale, bruised skin. He wears a black tank top and a scarlet scarf around his thin neck. He wears plain blue jeans and boots. I look at his face; the skin is equally pale and bruised, but his eyes… He has no eyes. Two seemingly endless voids are in place of his eyes, wide, angry, and blinking uncertainly. His hair is hidden mostly by a black sailor's hat, but I can tell its azure blue. He also holds a shotgun. Then another figure appears.

I immediately decide its female, due to its thin state. I'm right. A young Asian girl wearing a police hat over her eyes, a leather jacket, a striped t-shirt, black pants and boots appears. Unlike the green-skinned man and the blue-haired man, she carries much more weaponry. She is armed to the teeth with guns; pistols, shotguns, machine guns, grenades, smoke bombs, and who knows what else. The green-skinned man steps forward.

"I'm gonna call out some names." His voice is dark, gravely, and clearly British. "You will line up here in front of me-" He motions to the standing point with his gun. "-and remain there until I say so. Understood?" He begins calling off names. The children obey, lining up slowly in front of the man, quaking in their boots-no, their tennis shoes. He grins, revealing a set of sharp, yellowing teeth. "Cyborg." He says to the girl. She grins back at him, takes a step forward, points a machine gun at the kids, and kills each and every one of them.

I stifle a squeal, and notice the blue-haired man looking fairly disdained. The green-skinned man laughs maniacally. "Dillan Thompson." I gasp. My name. Am I next? Before I can stop myself, I'm already moving toward him. I look into his uneven eyes, one red, the other such a dark brown it's nearly black. He pulls back his green fist and punches me square in the face.

Aiyana POV

I scream as I watch Dillan fall to the ground. The girl in all black grabs her limp form and seems to wait. The sounds of a helicopter are heard and a ladder drops to her level. She grabs a hold of it and it lifts her and Dillan up. "Heh." All our attention is back on the green-skinned man. "Aiyana Johann." I freeze. This man just called my name. "Get the bloody hell up here!" He demands.

Then, rage fills my senses. I was going to stand my ground. He angrily grabs a child from the bloodied crowd around him. "Where the hell is she?" He demands. The boy points nervously in my direction. Before he can get another word out, the man has dropped him and shot him in the head. How many kids were on the body count today? He turns in my direction and grins even wider, revealing a few slight glimpses of a long tongue in his fanged mouth. He raises his gun and, with supreme accuracy, fires. I fell a fiery pain spread throughout my shoulder and realize he shot me. With one bullet.

The man snaps his fingers in front of the blue-haired man, waking him from whatever daze he had been in earlier. His face twists into that odd look of menacing anger again and he marches forward. As he leans down, I dare to look into his eyes. Fear chills me to the bone. His long, pale fingers find the bullet hole in my shoulder and he begins dragging me along the ground, fingers locked in the tender flesh. My fight-or-flight instinct kicks in almost immediately, and I kick my legs upward, shooting myself away from him. My heel finds the man's face and I bolt forward, intent on getting out alive.

The green-skinned man slams his hand down on my shoulder, digging his sharp claw-like nails into my already wounded shoulder. The blue-haired man flings his scarf at the green-skinned man. My captor smirks and jams the cloth up my nose. The unmistakable scent of gasoline fills my senses. I have no choice but to inhale the toxic air. My mind fogs and I slowly fall unconscious

Aaron POV

The lights suddenly shut off in our classroom. Then we all feel the intense aftershock of an even more intense blast. There's a steady _thud, thud, thud_ as if someone with immense height is approaching us at a fast pace. The ceiling is a sardine can as it peels away, leaving our terrified seventh and eighth grade neighbors dangling from the torn foundations.

My eyes immediately dart to the culprit: a tall, bald black man with milky white eyes. Besides his height of maybe fifty feet, he looks fairly normal. He reaches down an enormous hand and takes hold of a few children. "Aaron." He says simply. I try to hide myself. "There!" I look to see my girlfriend-excuse, me, ex-girlfriend-Jamie pointing to my cowering form.

The man drops the kids, reaching for me. I reach out for anyone's hand. But no one takes it. I'm dead meat. My death note has already been signed. I can hear them now. _"Aaron? Aaron who? Oh, yeah, _that_ Aaron…" _

The man drops the school's foundation and turns his massive head toward the now burning gymnasium. "YO, MUDS!" He shouts. "I GOT 'IM!" He begins to walk toward the charred black mass that used to be our gym. "Who are you? What are you?" I demand. "Be quiet and you jus' might live kid. Aight?"

Raya POV

I scan through my iPod albums once more as the teacher rambles aimlessly during math class. I go to a Christian school, and frankly, I'm not that big on it. I absentmindedly begin tapping my fingers on the desk to the beat of "Rhinestone Eyes", not noticing the teacher yelling at me. I pull out on of my earbuds, deciding that maybe I should grant her my attention.

"-Miss Leona! Unless you are listening to a Christian band trying to spread the Lord's word, then you will hand over your music!" I roll my eyes.

"Not in a million years, Sister." Before she can say anything else, I notice black smoke rolling in around my feet. "Oh, dear God." Sister Tammy whispers. The floor in front of me opens up and a black hooded figure emerges wearing a gas mask with red lenses. I instantly recognize him from a music video.

He reaches forward and I suddenly feel myself being pulled up and land inside a helicopter, a black clad man with his back turned in front of me. "Hey, what's the big idea?" I demand. He turns to face me. I recognize him as Murdoc Niccals from Gorillaz.

"Well, besides your untimely and immediate death… No, actually that's it." He chuckles. I jump up, knowing I can't take him, and punch his nose. He staggers backward, mumbling "That's nine times, you brat!" I realize that my punch must have broken his nose. Again. He grabs my shoulder, using his abnormally long nails to draw blood, and throws me against the back of the helicopter.

Regular POV

The three are dumped into a black helicopter hovering over the school, piloted by Cyborg Noodle. Raya cowers in the back of the vehicle, her face battered and bruised from her kidnapping. These men had killed all the others, why not them?

Dillan begins to stir, the pain in her broken nose almost unbearable. Aaron moves closer to inspect the injury. The chopper rises and Aiyana jolts awake, only to be pushed down by the Cuban heeled boot belonging to Murdoc Alphonce Faust Niccals.

"Let me go!" She yells, struggling under his boot's iron grip. "Sure thing… Daughter." Before he continues, Noodle, the real one, punches Murdoc hard in the face. "Bloody hell!" Aiyana takes her chance, ignoring the scarred, purple-haired woman in front of her, and kicks Murdoc off of her, grabs his gun, flips it around, and aims it at him. "I wanna know why we're here. NOW!" Murdoc huffs.

"Fine. Welcome to the family, Aiyana Johann. Your mum's Marsha, you dad's yours truly." Aiyana staggers backwards. "Wh… What?" He cackles. "Dillan Thompson, your dad's Ryan Thompson, your mum's Noodle over 'ere." Dillan jumps up. "Liar." She says. Murdoc continues. "Aaron Quimby, mum: Moira Quimby, dad: Russel down there." He motions his gnarled green hand to the hulking figure walking below them. "Raya Leona, mum: Tanya Leona, dad: 2D. AKA, Stuart Pot." The four stare at each other.

They could argue all they wanted, but their appearances don't lie. Aiyana has discolored eyes and long, greasy black hair with fringe covering her eyes. She's very tall for her age and is fairly thin, but well built and strong. Dillan is thin and wiry, rather flat-chested, with green eyes and black-blue hair. Aaron is tall, dark-skinned, with extremely pale blue eyes, nearly white. Raya is angular and thin, with long legs, navy blue hair, and brown eyes.

Murdoc's hand shoots out and clenches around Aiyana's throat. "And now, I need t' get rid o' you." Noodle tries to wrench him away from her. "They are just kids!" She yells. Murdoc drops Aiyana and turns on Noodle. "Leave my mother alone!" Dillan screams, jumping on Murdoc's back and locking her thin arms around his neck. "Let go, you l'il bugger!" Murdoc flings her off and she falls out of the helicopter, clinging for dear life onto the landing skids. Noodles ducks behind the satanic bassist and hauls her child into the copter, holding her close. Aiyana slams the door shut. Dillan shivers in her mother's arms, whispering, "I'm never flying again…"

Murdoc growls. "Why are you going to kill us?" Raya demands. "Oh look, its Faceache Jr. to the rescue." Murdoc says sarcastically. "You call me?" The group turns to see 2D poking his blue-haired head in through the cockpit. "Talk to 'em, Faceache." Murdoc grunts, pushing past him and into the cockpit. "Where's my kid?" 2D asks. Raya raises a timid hand. "Blimely. Iss like lookin' in a mirror." He exclaims. Raya stands. She is taller than 2D. 2D gives her his gap-toothed grin and hugs her. Raya is shocked at first, but eventually returns it.

"So… Murdoc's not exactly the fatherly type, eh?" Aiyana says, sitting down next to Aaron. "Apparently not." There is a muffled clank, which silences the group, and a panel collapses from the helicopter's ceiling. A girl, tangled upside down in wires, with fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, a military pilot suit, and aviator's glasses grins at them from her awkward position. "'ello!" She says, before falling hard to the ground.

Another girl emerges, wearing the same outfit, with long, white-blonde hair, accented with deep purple streaks, long bangs, and nearly invisible turquoise blue eyes. "Fail." She chuckles.

The redhead is obviously Cockney, while the group can't determine whether the blonde is Irish or Cockney herself. "No duh. I see Muds found the kids." The redhead says, sitting up and rubbing her most likely bruised head. The blonde chuckles again and stretches her black lacquered hand out to the children. "I'm Kana. Or Kay. Whichever. But do not call me Blondie." She says with distaste. "Valentine. But call me Val." The redhead says, standing.

"Hey, Red." 2D says, releasing Raya from his embrace and walking to Val. "Hey, Blue." She giggles before 2D kisses her. Raya laughs. "So where _is_ my dad?" Aaron asks. Val points downwards out the closed door. Aaron peeks out the side of the helicopter into the vast ocean. The inhumanly large man is swimming directly beneath them. "That's my dad?" Aaron says. Kana nods.

"And that…" She says, pointing to a horrid pink plastic island off in the distance with a white mansion set on the top, a moat of polluted water, sludge, and garbage surrounding the shores. "…Is Plastic Beach. Welcome home."

-x-x-x-

"Wow. It's even worse than I imagined." Aaron says on arriving on the plastic shores. "Shaddup!" Murdoc yells, smacking Aaron in the back of the head. "Yo, Muds. You touch my kid one more time, you gon' regret it." Russel threatens. "Shut it, Lards. Don't get too comfortable, runts. I'm either feedin' ya to the whale or Boogie later." Kana sighs and walks him off, whispering something in his ear. "Are they…?" Raya begins. "Yup. It's a long and complicated story. But Kay's pretty cool." Russel says, pulling himself onto the plastic shores. Noodle is still clutching Dillan's shoulder. "I'll show you your rooms."

Dillan POV

My mother still clutches my shoulder. But I don't mind. I grew up without a motherly figure in my life. It's nice to feel what it's like to have one. She leads me to the lift inside. I notice the trash strewn about the floors. Mostly beer bottles, wires, and… underwear. The stained walls, the mucky kitchen, the horrid couch. All of the telltale signs that Murdoc lived and partied here. As the doors on the grease covered lift open, I try to take one last look at where I should and should not step. This is basically everywhere.

As the doors slide closed again, my mother presses a button. "You're on A17." She says as the doors slide open again, revealing a room. This is also fairly messy, but it's obvious that no one had lived here for a while. "I'm down the hall." I turn to face my mother. She looks as if she's about to burst into tears. "I feel so bad. Only meeting you now." She whispers. "Mom… It's okay." I tell her. She smiles and hugs me. "And your nose will be fine, too?" I roll my eyes. "Mom, it's cool. It stopped bleeding." She smiles and strokes my blue-black hair. Then she presses a button on the lift and I'm all alone.

Aiyana POV

Whatever Kana told Murdoc earlier, it failed miserably. Now he's walking the shores of Plastic Beach with me. Trying to make conversation. And failing miserably. "Now I got tons o' kids, y'know? It's become 'Insert name here? Yeah I had 'em. Wish I hadn't.' They don' visit is the thing." He rambles. But I stop him. "I am not visiting. You blew up my school, killed half the kids there, shot me in the shoulder, gassed me, and then dragged me here against my will!" I yell, my voice getting angrier with each word. "Don' regret the shootin' one bit. The draggin' ya here…" I stop him with a slap to the cheek. And thus, our relationship as father and daughter begins.

Aaron POV

"So the polluted water you swallowed swimming over here made you swell up to the size of a whale?" I ask. Russel-I mean my dad-nods. I'm not getting much conversation out of him. We're floating around the island, me sunbathing on my dad's head and him swimming around. We're on patrol for… something. "So you didn't always look like this?" He shakes his head. "And we're looking for a black cloaked demon in a gas mask?" He nods again. "Cool."

Raya POV

"An' then Murdoc beats me jus' abou' every day." 2D explains. "Dad, why do you put up with him?" 2D shrugs. "I honestly don' know. At least Kay wos able t' convince 'im not t' kill ya." He says, giving me that infectious gap-toothed grin again. I smile. He's right. We do look almost exactly alike. Same face, nose, hair. Of course, I'm a little taller than him but… I was just happy to have him. To know he was in my life.

Regular POV

Dinnertime on Plastic Beach was a sight to see. And not a very pleasant one at that, especially with a family as odd and demented as Gorillaz and their children.

Murdoc nearly strangles 2D at least four times, Aiyana tries and fails at conversation, Raya tries to mimic her father's accent and 2D hers. Russel and Aaron, however, are eating outside, trying to catch up on the past twelve years. Noodle and Dillan sit patiently at the table, trying to eat as if nothing interesting was going on at the table.

"Uh finck Uh goh ih." Raya says in a thick, exaggerated Cockney accent. "Aynd Ai think Ai goht it tooo." 2D says in a short, choppy American accent. The two look at each other and then burst out laughing. Kana and Val emerge from the kitchen, their aprons covered in flour and chocolate.

"Cake's done." Val announces. Murdoc jumps up eager to leave the table. "Finally!" He runs to the kitchen, but Kana stops him. "Uh, no. I don't think so. You and Yani still need some father daughter time." She says. "Actually, I'm fine." Aiyana protests. "For once, I agree." Murdoc says. Kana makes for a snappy remark when an explosion rocks the island. Murdoc grins.

"Follow me!" He tells the children. They jump up to join their green-skinned leader. He leads them to a bunker below 2D's underwater room. The adults dash to their own rooms, except for Russel, who sends Aaron with Murdoc. Murdoc hands Aiyana a shotgun, 10mm pistol, and a belt of grenades. He gives Raya a grenade launcher and a sniper gun. He hands Aaron a machine gun and a flare gun. "Fire the flare only when you take out a plane or a ship." Aarons nods, even though he doesn't understand what he means by "plane or ship". He then hands Dillan a bazooka and a black box with a red button on it. "Flare goes up, shoot the closest target. The biggest target. Then press the button." Dillan nods and the children depart.

Dillan POV

Oh, sure. Give me a bazooka rocket and send me into battle. I grab a pistol before leaving, making sure Murdoc doesn't catch me. I dash to the pier to be greeted by an armada of pirate ships and military planes piloted and captained by the undead or demons. The biggest target is a huge black ship, with a girl in chains as the masthead, there sits the one and only Boogieman.

I fire a round of bullets at the demon pirates infiltrating the shores. As I reload, machine bullets fire from behind me. I immediately think its Aaron and turn to thank him, but my mother's robotic clone stands over me, a machine gun retracting into her mouth. Her arms have been replaced with heavy weaponry. "Got my back?" I ask. She gives me an awkward smile. "Yes. I got your back." She answers in clipped English. "Thanks."

Aiyana POV

I yank the pin out of the grenade with my teeth and throw the explosive at the attacking ships. I duck for cover as it explodes and grin. Then I load my shotgun and begin firing at the demonic undead that bombard me. One tries to grab for me, but I bash his head in with the hilt of my gun before he gets the chance.

"Yani!" I turn to see my father running towards me. I'm about to say something when he fires his gun past my ear. I turn rapidly to see my attacker fall to the ground. "Glad to see you're on my side for once." I say, placing my back to Murdoc's.

Aaron POV

I fire the machine gun at the planes from my dad's shoulder. It's an advantage, your dad being fifty feet tall. The right wing of my opponent begins to smoke. Dad smashes a group of ground troops. "Yeah!" I shout, jumping in the air with excitement and adrenaline. I resume firing at the plane and one goes down. I take the flare gun and fire a shot into the air. The ambient red light infiltrates the twilight sky. I'm reminded of the Dirty Harry music video. Did Murdoc keep all the weaponry from that one video?

Raya POV

"Yeah! C'mon!" 2D yells. I watch carefully from my post as my dad clears out a horde of the undead ground soldiers with his pistol and knife. There. That's my shot. I aim carefully and fire three rounds off my sniper. The soldiers go down, leaving my dad in an awkward midway position with his arm raised high in the air, knife still clenched tight. Then I see Aaron's flare.

"Dad! Take cover!" I shout. Dillan's bazooka rocket shoots across the sky. Boogie's ship goes down and an explosion thunders behind me.

Plastic Beach erupts in flames behind me.

**~End**

**Whew! Chapter One done! Yes this is chapter one. Chapter Two will be in DoYaThing-ish time, so be ready for that. Please review! Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY CROW! I GOT REALLY GOOD POSITIVE REVIEWS ON THIS ONE! Okay, I am so psyched about the last chapter. I was gonna make you guys wait, but I figured, naaaw. So, here it is, Dysfunctional, chapter two in the G9 Saga. This is DoYaThing time zone, so I did research. This basically means I watched the video about fifteen-million times. Okay, Boogie is the bad guy here! Sorry, Boogieman lovers. Also, Murdoc may seem a bit OOC at the end, but I see him as a really nice guy "who uses aggression to mask his insecurities". So bear with me. There's a battle and more kids. I think I'm introducing a couple more later on, but for now this is basically it. One of the future ones will get on your nerves though, just a warning. If you love the character Aiyana, you are gonna hate me…**

G9: Dysfunctional

Location: 212 Wobble Street

Occupants: Unknown

Condition: Eviction Pending

Notes: Refusal to evict. Bulldozers sent disappear mysteriously overnight. Large person on the roof. Burnt windmill island floating above residence.

Dillan POV

"OUT OF MY ROOM!" My eyes shoot open. Murdoc. Up early. Oh, boy. "Me or the two girls?" Aiyana. I groan. It's like this every morning. Do Ya Thing begins blaring from upstairs. "Just shut it off!" Russel yells from the roof. I groan again. "Mom! Can you do something?" I hear my mother shouting, "Mādokku, hontōni? Anata to nani ga machigatte iru! Watashi wa ni-kai ni ne shiyou to suru kodomo o motte, anata wa yotte kyōjin no yō ni sakende koko de daunda! Kana wa nani o iudeshou ka?" I only catch "What would Kana say?" I giggle a bit and slide out of bed. My nightgown feels heavy in the morning drowsiness, so I slip it off and put on a set of my clothes. Well, my mom's old clothes. A "Tokyo Storm Warning" tank top and a red miniskirt. I dash down the stairs, ignoring Murdoc, who's stuck halfway down the steps in his mechanical chair. Again. He grumbles something like, "Stupid Noodle…"

Aiyana POV

I pour myself what's left of the cereal, a grin on my face at discovering my father's secret. It sucks being the daughter of Murdoc Niccals. My clothes are actually his, but Dillan has sewing sense enough to alter them to fit my style. A belly length, figure hugging black turtleneck, black jeans, and a pair of Cuban heeled boots. My feet are the same size as my Dad's. Do Ya Thing is still blaring from 2D's room. Dillan comes bounding down the stairs in Noodle's old "Tokyo Storm Warning" outfit. "Nice outfit." I say. "Thanks." She says. "Your dad's stuck again." I sigh and hang my head. "He's always stuck." Russel peeks in through the window and Aaron hops off his shoulder. "Mornin'." He says cheerfully. "Well, look who woke up o the right side of the bed this morning." I say playfully. He laughs. "Man I just scared half of Wobble!" I look up. "How so?"

Aaron POV

(flashback)

"I'm bored." I moan, flopping down next to my dad on the roof. "You could clean your room." He suggests. We look at each other., then burst out laughing. Dad wipes a tear from his eyes as his laughter quiets. "Well, there's this prank I've been dying to try." I say. Dad raises and eyebrow. I clamber up his shoulder and whisper my plan into his ear. A smile spreads over his face. "I like the way you think, kid."

-x-x-x-

"Hello!" The girl drops her brush and whirls around, clutching her towel close. But all she's seeing is my dad's shadow. We do this at a few more houses and then head back to the house. "Man, I ain't had that much fun in devil knows how long." Dad laughs, wiping tears from his milky white eyes again. "I have always wanted to do that!" I say enthusiastically. "You there! You at 212?" I look down to see a girl with frizzy brown hair, a little on the chunky side, with glasses and a white t-shirt with khakis. "Yeah." I say warily. "I'm Abby. 214." She grins and walks off. "Weird." I mumble.

Raya POV

"I ain't happy, but I'm feelin' glad…" I mumble. My dad is in the shower and I'm folding his clothes. You see, he has a bad habit of throwing them all over the room. Plus I needed a few extra bucks. Do Ya Thing changed to Ghost Train. My dad burst into the room, clad in a pair of jeans and Gorillaz Converse hi-tops, belting out the words and pausing for me to yell, "Ghost train!" We collapse on his bed, laughing our heads off. DARE starts playing and before we can even get the first words out, Murdoc yells, "TURN IT THE BLOODY HELL OFF! THAT HEAD WAS ANNOYIN' ENOUGH AT KONG!" I stifle a giggle and grin. Dad nods. I press the "Repeat" button on the player and ramp up the volume, singing, "YOU GOT TO PRESS IT ON YOU! YOU JUST THINK IT!" I point to Dad. "THAT'S WOT YOU DO BABAAAAY! HOLD IT DOWN…" I jump in with him. "DARE! JUMP WITH THEM ALL AND MOVE IT! JUMP BACK-" Then the power goes out.

Regular POV

"Aw, c'mon Muds! We didn't sound that bad!" Raya yells downstairs. "Why do you always automatically assume it's me? I was about to do a Pirate Radio!" Aiyana stops to think and then dashes upstairs to Boogieman's usual hideout. Only one problem: he's not there. "This could be a problem…" Aiyana mumbles before dashing back downstairs. They gathered in the kitchen, Russel at the window, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Aaron rushed to see who it was. "Abby? What're you doing here?" He asks. "My mom sent me to see if you were okay." She said. Abby was now dressed in a long white cloak, ca white turtleneck, white jeans, and white leather hunting boots. Even her glasses were white. "What's it to your mom?" Aaron demands. "She's the Evangelist." Abby says. Aaron staggers backwards. "Murdoc!" He shouts. The bassist comes running after the shout. "Wot is it? You hurt?" He asks frantically. Aaron eyes him suspiciously. "Not that I care." He corrects himself. "Sure. Abby here claims the Evangelist is her mother." Aaron says. "Prove it." Murdoc taunts. Abby sighs and opens up her hand, palm up. A flash of light appears, creating a beautiful red heart with angel wings. The letter "E" appears in burning bronze letters. "Okay, I'm convinced. For now." Murdoc tells her. "Now… Wot do you wont?" Abby sighs. "Sun Moon Stars is on his way. He wants your soul." Murdoc scoffs. "He can' have it." Abby pushes past him. "My mother has ordered me to protect you and your daughter. And of course, Kana Petri. Should she ever return. He's attacking your family, those closest to you." She specifies. "Kana ain't comin' back. And the l'il bugger can 'ave Yani for all I care." Aiyana shouts, "Heard that!" Abby smirks. "I may know the details, but my assistant knows Sun Moon Stars the best." She moves away from the door, revealing another figure clad in a black turtleneck, black jeans, black hunting boots, and a black cloak. His eyes, however, are bright red. "I warn you. Mr. Niccals, my father will not stop-" Murdoc holds up a hand to stop the child's words. "Your dad's Sun Moon Stars?" The boy nods, his red eyes gleaming. "The name's Tyler." He says. Murdoc scoffs. "I don' buy this crap for one minute." He says, rolling his mismatched eyes. "You don't believe us?" Abby questions. "No. So, go on. Sod off, you l'il midgets." Tyler's red eyes flare in fury and he clenches his fist. Murdoc looks down nervously, only to see his feet covered in black mist "Gyah!" he shouts as he is suddenly sucked downward and then back up into Tyler's closed fist. "Believe me now?" Tyler asks in a much more menacing tone than before. Murdoc quickly nods and Tyler drops him. "Get defenses and all your residents. Meet us at 65th and Wobble." Abby says before she and Tyler disappear. "That was odd." Aaron says. "Tell your dad to load up." Murdoc orders. "Yani! Boogie's decided to hike up 'is skirt and attack! Gear up and meet at 65th and Wobble!" Aiyana runs up to her father and salutes. "Will do. Come on guys! Let's hustle!"

Dillan POV

It must be bad this time. I've never seen Murdoc look so scared since… Well, never. "Okay, let's see… Shotgun, check. Hunting rifle, check. Ten mil, check. Ammo, check. Body armor, check. That's everything. I slide the (possibly stolen) body armor over my thin figure, sling my shotgun over my back along with my hunting rifle, and strap my ammunition over my front. My two 10mm pistols slide easily into my hip holsters. I load my shotgun. "Boogie ain't gonna know what hit him…:

Aiyana POV

I finish sharpening my double bladed swords and slide them into their sheaths on my back. My Chinese pistol is loaded and ready to go and I wear my custom hand guard with pride. A silver skeletal hand with poisoned tips. It may not be of much use against Boogie, but I'll need whatever I can get. I tie my blood red scarf around my neck. "Let's dance, bitch."

Aaron POV

After a (difficult) secret handshake with my dad, I load up 23, my machine gun from Plastic Beach. I would use something else, but I prefer this gun over many others. And honestly, it's the only weapon I actually know how to work. "Let's go kick some demonic ass!" I shout. "Hell yeah, Lil' Dude!" My dad shouts back. I jump onto his shoulder, gear up 23, and we're off to 65th and Wobble.

Raya POV

"Dad?" I ask, strapping on my grenade belt. "Yeah? Wot is it?" He says, zipping up his armor plated leather jacket. "I don't feel right." He places a cautious hand on my forehead. "No, not like that." I sigh, sliding his hand off and turning away. "About this mission. I feel like something's gonna go terribly wrong." He walks to my other side and pulls himself up on tiptoes to my level. "Wot's your point, Doll?" I sigh again. "It's nothing. Just an odd feeling." He kisses my forehead, with a bit of s=difficulty, and presses a revolver into my hands.

Regular POV

Eventually, the whole group arrives. Abby and Tyler stand nearby, gasmasks on, waiting patiently. "He's here!" Abby hisses sharply. "There he is…" Tyler growls. "Oh yeah! I got the gun! You wanna pull the trigger, bitch? Come get some!" Aaron yells, firing his gun. The Boogieman darts across the rooftops, swiftly avoiding all his attacks. "Yeah!" Russel shouts, slamming his fist down on top of the demon. All is silent for a moment as the fighters think they have victory. But then, black mist swirls around Aiyana and Murdoc. The Boogieman shoots up from the ground and clamps his gnarled hands Aiyana's shoulders. The smoke thickens… "What's he doing?" Raya mumbles. They need to attack, they want to. But some force keeps them rooted to their places. Aiyana gives a scream as The Boogieman pulls her down, a black hole opening up below her. As the hole closes up, Murdoc collapses on the ground. "_No! Yan_i_!_" He shouts, tearing at the grass as if it would open the portal back up. "Murdoc… She's gone." Noodle whispers. "No. No she is not. Boogie'll pay, I swear-" He begins. "I thought you hated her." Murdoc whirls around to face Raya. "I… You se… Oh-! That was an act, okay? Look, she's the only kid I ever met who wasn't scared of me. She's all I've got left after Kana… Never mind. We are getting her back." He looks to the group desperately. 2D grins, making Murdoc think back to "Tomorrow Comes Today", Raya nods, Dillan cocks her gun Noodle let a grin spread over her face. "Whoo hoo! Hell yeah! Let's do this!" yells Aaron, jumping and firing his gun into the air. "I'm in." Russel says with a fire in his white eyes. Murdoc grins, revealing his sharp teeth. "Hell yesss."

~End

**Okay. There it is. You will hate me, I know. I almost let a little bit of Kana's history slip. There's a reason she and Val are missing. That will be explained in my other story about Kana Petri, so watch that tale for more details, okay? Tell me if you're mad that Aiyana got stolen by Boogie. I want honesty, guys.**


End file.
